


Soft and Sweet and Totally Mine

by majesticduxk



Series: tumblr ficlets [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Humour, Omega!Gabriel, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Gabriel doesn’t need an alpha. All he needs is Dean.





	Soft and Sweet and Totally Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_about_the_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/gifts).



> a/n this is for my lovely whataboutthefish (who prompted it on tumblr) and it took me way too long to write this, since I am so out of practice with writing. This was…not as fun and light as I wanted, but it’s written. thank you to tricksterangelgabriel for reading over and letting me know it wasn't terrible. (I wasn't going to post this because it really is a ficlet, but it's not shorter than some of the others in this tumblr prompts series!) anyway! enjoy some Debriel.

It wasn’t that two omegas couldn’t mate. It just wasn’t usual. Or expected. Or even okay. It was simply possible.

An omega needed someone strong and tough. An alpha. At least that is what Gabriel’s brothers told him, that he needed an alpha. One that could take care of him. But Gabriel didn’t need looking after. He could look after himself. 

Plus, every alpha he met was a macho posturing ass anyway. 

And then there was Dean. Dean who was a macho posturing asshole personified. Dean who acted so strong and tough and... well, stubborn. Gabe had never met a more stubborn angel.

Despite Gabe’s continual rejections, Dean wooed him unrelentingly. With flowers and candy and lightning displays and honesty and those beautiful, beautiful wings. At first Gabe had just shaken his head. And then laughed. And finally, somehow, the stubborn, posturing angel had won his heart. He also made Gabriel’s loins stir, and his wings get very possessive.

Very possessive.

His brothers weren’t impressed.

“Is that your mark? On Dean? Dean Winchester?”

Michael had looked blank. Gabriel just rolled his eyes. There were two Winchesters in the whole of Heaven, and only one Dean. Yeah, his Dean was one of a kind.

And that was definitely his mark.

“But he’s… he’s… he’s an omega! And you’re an omega. And omegas... they need an alpha,” Lucifer had tried to explain to him. “Dean… Dean isn’t an alpha. And omegas need to be looked after. They get, well, heats...” 

If Gabriel hadn’t been so furious Lucifer’s embarrassment would have been hilarious. As it was Dean saved him from committing fratricide by sweeping in and carrying him away. Not even Lucifer had been able to catch them. 

Lucky for Lucifer.

Not that he’d thought about his brother for long. Dean had flown them to their nest, gently placing him amongst soft silks and satins.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Dean whispered against his shoulder, as he laid him back in their nest. The soft coverings whispered against his skin, even as Dean pushed him down. 

“Fuck, Gabe, look at you!” 

Dean’s eyes shone his appreciation. How could Gabriel not react? He knew how he looked, all softly glowing as his blood heated his skin pink and his wings shone. He curled them enticingly, watching as Dean’s eyes darkened, even as his hands bit into Gabriel’s hips. And Gabriel laid there, willing himself to let Dean do as he would…

But Dean looked beautiful too. Too beautiful for Gabriel to control himself.

~o~

Dean couldn’t walk straight the next day. And he was even more marked up. Gabe liked that. A lot.

The fact that his brothers couldn’t look him in the eye was just an added bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi. It's been a while. I went back to uni and it is kicking my butt, but I am hoping to get organised and have some quality me time in the next few weeks, and maybe write a few things. I think that would make me happy :)
> 
> but I spend more time on [tumblr](http://majesticduxk.tumblr.com/), so come say hi if you want!


End file.
